


Let's save Captain Canary!

by Captain_Canary_shipper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I hate tagging 'cause it takes to long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Canary_shipper/pseuds/Captain_Canary_shipper
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first Captain Canary fic that I have actually gotten around to type, and I only did, because when I was rewatching season 1 of LOT I got an Idea. this is a fix it, sort of. Also it is more poetic than Leonard dying.After Defeting Savage it will be one-Shots in the same universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and sorry I wrote this in like an hour so...

Rip, Ray, and Mick POV

“Uh-oh” Ray Said quietly.  
“Uh-oh?” Mick and Rip say at the same time. Ray looks at them and says, “There seems to be a fail-safe to prevent tampering, which probably includes trying to blow it up”  
Mick and Rip continue firing at the time masters. “English, Haircut”  
Ray lets out a blow of air, before explaining that he needs to hold down the fail-safe for the Oculus to blow. Mick freezes. “Not that much english.”  
“Mr. Palmer, You can’t stay!” Rip yelled, but Ray had decided. “All my life I have wanted to make a difference, now leave so I can give you guys a better life. I want to do this.”  
The thing was, despite Ray’s speech, Rip had decided too.  
“I may not have been able to save my blood family, but I can save this one.”  
With that, Rip knocked out Ray and shrunk him, giving him to Mick and holding down the fail-safe. Mick feebly tries to talk Rip out of it, but doesn’t try too hard. He knows that the only way that Rip would leave, is if Mick knocked him out, but them all three of them would die.  
He could also hear Sara yelling “Help! Mick, the entrance! Mick!” Nodding at Rip he ran like hell out of there, to go find Sara.

\------------------------------  
Sara and Leonard POV

Meanwhile

Sara, Leonard, Jax and Stine (as Firestorm) were keeping the time masters pretty much away from Ray, Rip, and Mick, as well as keeping the Waverider safe. Sara and Smart were keeping the time masters away from the oculus entrance. Firestorm was mostly keeping the Waverider safe. They were doing pretty well for a while, but then a large group of guards appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and forced Sara and Snart to retreat closer to the Waverider. They continued to fight, but the guards kept coming and now they were making their way to the entrance of the Oculus.

Firestorm, in the midst of the flight, touched down to tell Sara that they were going to protect the entrance, but there was a guard behind them and at the same time Sara yelled to look out, the man shot. Sara watched in horror as Snart’s big brother instinces took over and he jumped in between Jax and the bullet, successfully stopping it from hitting Firestorm. But that meant Snart just got shot.  
Sara ran over to him and quickly put pressure on the wound. It looked bad, but it was nothing Gideon couldn’t handle, if he got there in time.  
“We need to get you to the ship. You’ll be fine, just gotta get to Gideon.” Sara was more talking to herself than Snart, but he could care less.  
Sara relized that she needed someone to cover her, but Firestorm was busy defending, well, everything. So, she started calling for Mick. SAra was confident that he could defend the entrance to the Oculus, so Firestorm could cover her. 

About thirty seconds later Mick came running out, frying everyone in the vicinity, with the help of Firestorm.  
Sara looked down at Len in her arms. His breathing was getting dangerously shallow and the cloth Sara had ripped of from his shirt was soaked in his blood. She weakly smiled at him.  
“You are going to be fine or I’m going to kick your ass for being a hero-” she was cut off by his soft lips on hers. When they broke apart, he said, “Seems like I am a hell of a thief.” and then his eyes fluttered shut. Sara managed to get Len into the Waverider when Len stopped breathing. When Sara noticed she almost tripled her pace to the Med Bay.  
“Gedion! He’s not breathing!” She almost shouted as she got him in the chair. Gedion gave instructions to revive Len.

When Mick, Jax, and Stine were aboard the ship and Mick started yelling for Sara to get them out of there  
“Let’s go!” Mick yelled  
“What about Rip!” Jax yelled, from the cargo bay, waiting at the door for Rip. Stine was already on the deck.  
Mick grimaced “There is some sort of lever that needs to be held down for it to blow. The englishman said something about protecting us so we can save the world.” Jax took one last look at to hanger with the Oculus in it, nodded, and closed the door and following Stine to the deck.  
\---------------------------  
Rip POV  
Rip was holding down the lever thing, thinking of his family. And not just about Miranda and Jonas and how beautiful Miranda was on their wedding day or the first time he held Jonas. Rip was also thinking about the his team and how he wanted to just send them back to their old lives after all of this was done. He knew that because the time Masters will be gone, many members of the team will stay and save the time line. He knew that Sara and Ray would probably stay, and he was happy that he could give them freedom. 

He was glad that he stayed to give the Time Masters their love. Speaking of time masters, Time Master Druce comes with a bunch of guards and tells Rip to shut it down. Rip looks him in the eye and says: “There are no strings on me” Quoting Jonas's favorite old movie, Pinocchio. The Oculus glows blue and explodes, killing everyone. 

\---------------------------------  
Waverider  
Gedion managed to get Snart’s heart started again, so Sara reluctantly left him and they got the hell out of there and sat into the temporal zone. Snart was unconscious, healing up for the big fight with savage.  
Sara sat next to the captain's chair, with her hands together. Mick was leaning on the console-table thing, he unshrunk Ray and told the team what had happened.  
“Rip was a good captain and he was a hero. He was willing to sacrifice his life and any chance with his family, for us. He is a hero.” Ray said remorsefully, but Sara shook her head.  
“No, he wasn’t a hero. Rip is a legend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick rundown on defeating Savage.

The rest of the present team sat in silence on the deck for some time. Rips’s death hit them all very hard, but all in different ways. Sara had always respected his determination to Miranda and Jonas, even though it blinded him in other areas of life. Mick wasn’t quite indifferent to him, but they had a weird relationship, same for Leonard. Jax respected the man for what he did for the Waverider and loved Rip for teaching things about the Waverider to him. Professor Stine liked having that second voice of reason aboard the ship. Ray was just a big puppy and loved everyone and everything he meet.

Rip’s death was also very different than when Carter died. When Carter died, no one really knew him, not even Kendra truly remembered him. With Rip, they had time with him and they did know him. He was also the leader and Captain, and though about half the team didn’t listen to him anyway, they still half listened to his opinions and they still loved him for the weird uncle person he was.

Soon, the team started to disperse. Sara needed time alone, and went to check on Leonard. J ax muttered something about making sure the Waverider was ok, before going off. Stine headed to his room, and Mick went to the galley.

Mick was drinking a beer and eating a cupcake when Ray came in and started talking about Rip. Mick Shushed him.  
“Less feeling more eating.” after a few minutes of silence, Mick finished his cupcake and spock up.  
“The Time Basters are dead, but I still feel that someone needs to die for Hunter.”  
“Vandal Savage still has Kendra and Carter.”  
“He’ll do nicely.”

\---------------------------------------  
Sara was in MedBay, worrying. With the help of Gedion, Sara had gotten Len;s heart beating again, but his breathing was shallow and he was unconscious. He had woken up once, heard Rip was dead, gave Sara his ring that he wore as a reminder that the best laid plans can go sideways, and promptly passed out again. For about the tenth time today, Sara asked Gideon, “He’ll be fine right?” If a AI could sound exasperated, Gedion did. “Mr. Snart will need 10 hours rest minimum, so he doesn’t get worse.” Sara continued to worry. 

Finally she was called to the deck to discuss how to defeat Savage, the original mission. Sara, unknowingly, stepped up to take control, because the team looked to her to make big decisions and plans when Rip wasn’t around. Before, when the team would split up, putting Rip and her in different groups, Sara was a good leader. They made their plan to defeat Savage and save Kendra and Carter, and Sara piloted the ship. 

They ended up saving Kendra and Carter, Killing Savage and when they were debating what to do with a radioactive rock that was going to explode, Snart woke up and took it into the sun. Then he came back and passed out again and had to rest for another five hours.


End file.
